eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
El Tigre Wiki
''' El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera follows the daily adventures of Manny Rivera, a thirteen-year-old boy living with his father and grandfather. In each episode, Manny and his friend Frida get in trouble in Miracle City and must find a way to solve the problem. The series was created by Jorge R. Gutiérrez and Sandra Equihua and it aired on Nickelodeon. }} Try out your El Tigre knowledge in this Quiz.}} Which character is your Favorite? Manny Rivera Frida Suárez }} }} Image.png|The Cartoon|link=http://eltigre.wikia.com/wiki/El_Tigre%3A_The_Adventures_of_Manny_Rivera|linktext=Know more about the show! Sole of a Hero title.png|Sole of a Hero|link=http://eltigre.wikia.com/wiki/Sole_of_a_Hero|linktext=See information of the first episode! Manny Rivera.jpg|Manny Rivera|link=http://eltigre.wikia.com/wiki/Manny_Rivera|linktext=Know more about the main character! El Tigre.png|El Tigre|link=http://eltigre.wikia.com/wiki/El_Tigre|linktext=Know more about Manny Rivera's alter ego! }} '''ALL NEW USERS, PLEASE READ THIS *Be aware that we are a wiki that still has its flaws. Not everything has an article yet, or are any articles really complete. From September 17, 2008-October 8th or 9th, 2008 we've only had 3 members to start the Wiki in hard work. That's why we have you users to help us speed up the process with filling this wiki with information on the subject. *All articles here are to be related in someway with the Nicktoon and its canon episodes or by other means. This means no articles on other subjects unless they have some sort of significance in the show. Like churros is a Mexican food but is prominently known as Frida's favorite food. But if something like a Chalupa that has not appeared in the show at all should not have an article. Just because it sounds Spanish/Mexican doesn't mean it was in the show. Also no fanon in both characters and events, if you want Fanon, request an El Tigre Fanon Wiki to the main Wikia sit. This is the place for the canon info from the show and info said by the creators via interview or fan questions. *Do not be afraid to add any article or information. If we do not think the article is needed we will try to implement it in some way. As long as it's El Tigre related, it belongs here. If the information is something unneeded, the info may have been considered Non-Canonical or is only coincidental. *Also be aware of vandals, not everyone agrees El Tigre is a good show and will spam and hate on anything or anyone that is associated with it. Make sure to revert it, if if you don't know how, contact an Admin or Sysop. The responsible will be blocked forever and at most cases should not be able to spam again. *If you see a text in red font, it means the article has not been made yet. Please start the article if you've reached a red link page or a page that doesn't exist yet that is El Tigre related. }} }} *[http://www.nick.com/el-tigre El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera at Nick.com] *[http://nickanimation25.tumblr.com/post/143908425926/happy-cinco-de-mayo-were-celebrating-with-el El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera related posts on tumblr]}} }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Browse